As electronic devices become increasingly sophisticated, people are using such devices in new and interesting ways. Some of these devices have adopted voice control where the device can perform various actions in response to a spoken question or instruction. For example, in response to a spoken question or instruction, these devices can analyze the voice data to determine an appropriate response. In some cases, these devices can play music or control other devices that play music; however, if the devices do not have a display screen, then the control functionality may be limited and only certain types of tasks may be capable of being performed.